Timeline of History
The Timeline of History of the currently known Universe listed by year. Several billion years ago *The galaxies are created by the Celestials who are later known as The Precoursors Approx 3 billion years ago *The homeworld of a feline race later named the Kzetchclaw found in the deep core of the Milky Way **a few thousand years later and all life on the planet is moved to a more stable planet away from the core, the original homeworld of the Kzetchclaw called Kzetal is lost to the core of the galaxy and never seen again. Approx 1.1 billion years ago *The Kzetchclaw are given a world on the inner edge of the Milky Way Galaxy as their own by The Precoursors **At the same time they are given technology from the Precoursors and named The Children of The Precoursors. **The Precoursors are viewed as Servants of the Great Cat. Several hundred million years ago *the Ancients create the Stargates in their home galaxy outside the Milky Way. 25,000 BCE *Atok escapes waters of P3X-888 claiming the first Unas host. 24,000 BCE *Atok is joined by his “sons” Atlas and Apep, and the First Dynasty is born. 23,980 BCE *Apep begins the foundations of the Goa’uld Grand Army. 23,880 BCE *The campaign of control P3X-888 comes to a successful end under Apep and Atlas breaks the Ancients code thus opening the Chappa’ai and giving the Goa’uld Grand Army their key to the Galaxy. 23,800 BCE *Selvans takes his first host after emerging from the waters of P3X-888 23,775 BCE *Thoth designs the first Goa’uld interplanetary warship 22,000 BCE *Atok murdered by Apep who divides Empire amongst Ra, Nut and Thoth but has to contend with his brother Atlas for ultimate control. *After the murder of Atok by Apep, Selvans and a few other Goa'uld leave known space with the Goa'uld queen, Gaia. They settle on the planet Chemosh and form the faction known as “Druids”. 21,000 BCE *All of the planet Chemosh's waters are inhabited by Goa'uld, limited hosts cause the Druids to stagnate. 21,545 BCE *After half a milennia of War Apep defeats Atlas, forcing Atlas into retreat and Exile. 20,750 BCE *A cataclysmic natural disaster destabilizes Chemosh's environment, which continues to break down over the next thousands of years *The initial disaster kills all Goa'uld living in the waters, and only those with hosts survive. *Many Goa'uld take lower animal life forms as hosts. 20,500 BCE *Goa'uld in lower life forms on Chemosh are driven crazy and begin to hunt those in higher life forms. *Civil war and anarchy breaks out. 20,589 BCE *Atlas arrives a hunted fugitive on Knossos and shuts down the Chappa’ai isolating him from the rest of the Galaxy. 20,000 BCE *A lone Goa'uld ship appears in orbit over Chemosh. The Goa'uld on it has no name, and is known only as “Eldest”. *Surviving Goa'uld in higher life forms are evacuated from Chemosh by Eldest. 19,900 BCE *After living from planet to planet, Eldest finally finds a planet suitable for a permanent residence. It is named Genesaria. *The Druid faction once again begins to grow. Genesaria's location is kept a secret, but the Druids once again begin to have contact with other Goa'uld. *Druids find that in the last 2000 years, the druids have grown apart from their brethren, so the Druids remain a distinctly different type of Goa'uld. 17,800 BCE *Anubis gains much favor with the Alpha Lord Apep. 17,700 BCE *Anubis Kills Apep. 17,400 BCE *Anubis defeated bringing an end to the Civil War and seeing the rise of Ra and the start of the Second Dynasty. 16,500 BCE *Ra disappears on an extended exploration mission; **the Second Dynasty becomes defunct as two rival groups of Goa’uld tear the Empire apart for control. **The beginning of the Titanomachy. **Civil War breaks out among the Goa'uld. **Druids enter the war as a unique faction vying for power, but after a week of fighting, the Druids disappear from the galaxy. ***Selvans betrays the Druids and fights as a low ranking Goa'uld in the Titan army. 15,650 BCE *Titanomachy ends as the Olympians are crushed, but the Titans are left too weak to oppose the return of Ra and resurrection of the Second Dynasty. *Ra returns, and Selvans joins his ranks as a minor scientist under the name Am-heh. 13,860 BCE *The Second Dynasty has first encounter with the Asgard. *Khnum comes to Earth before Ra **Comprehensive research of the last surviving Ancient occurs. 12,021 BCE *The Unknown feline race of the Kzetchclaw, referred to as the Hidden Ones, are forced from Earth **The Hundred Year Ancient Holy War begins two months later. 11,921 BCE *The Hundred Year Ancient Holy War comes to an end as the homeworld of the Kzetchclaw is struck by the Ancients **Following this the Kzetchclaw flee the glaxy one year later and impose the plague that decimates the galaxy aimed at the Ancient genome as they leave 9,860 BCE *The Second Dynasty launches a massive attack that sends both the Asgard and Furlings in retreat. 9,177 BCE *Ra discovers Earth **after being injured in a fleet engagement with the Asgard. Ra discovers Khnum who later joins his cause. 9,002 BCE *Setesh, Osiris and Isis attempt to assassinate Ra and fail leading to the imprisonment of Osiris and Isis and the exile of Setesh. *Khnum exiled to Ombos. **Ombians revolt on the planet **Born around this time is the myth of the struggle between Seth and Horus *Khnum resurrected, and is placed in a canopic jar and brought up by Khenem. 9,000 BCE *Am-heh is promoted to the head of the science system known as Hej'Na. 8,721 BCE Anubis returns and attempts his second coup and was defeated once again by Ra but with heavy losses to both sides. 8,699 BCE Sokar’s forces conquer Earth and Sokar challenges the power of the Second Dynasty. The combined forces of Ra, Cronus and Aphosis ally and defeat the dreaded Goa’uld bringing a temporary end to conflict. 4,006BCE Sokar rises yet again to challenge the Second Dynasty and is once more defeated. 2,990 BCE Construction of the Atlas Sphere begins. 2,955 BCE Rebellion in Egypt oust the Goa’uld Empire from power. 1,002 BCE Egeria gives birth to the Tok’ra. 37 BCE Egeria is captured and imprisoned in the canopic jar. 1510 AD The Atlas Sphere is completed. 1996 AD The Tau'ri learn to use the Stargate, and open a stable link to Abydos, having spent almost 70 years studying it. The team, lead by Colonel Jack O'neill, discover the slave populace of Abydos under the jurisdiction of Ra. The humans sew thoughts of rebellion into the minds of the Abydonians, and eventually rebel against Ra, killing the Supreme System Lord. Apophis, Cronus, Ba'al and Heru'ur emerge as dominant System Lords, their rise largely due to the power vacuum left after Ra's demise. Khnum is implanted in his host a few days after the fall of Ra. 1996 AD Tigris is sent on a mission to test new technology, but is unable to return to Hej'Na due to the fall of Ra and the destabilized Goa'uld presence. 1997 AD Apophis discovers a cache of Stargate addresses, and begins a systematic sweep of forgotten worlds. One of the addresses is the Tau'ri homeworld, from which Apophis captures a human female as a potential host for his Queen. The humans of Earth reform their Stargate Program. Two Abydonians, Skaara and Sha're, are taken by Apophis. Skaara becomes host to Klorel, and Sha're (wife of Daniel Jackson) to Amaunet, Apophis's Queen. Daniel Jackson joins the Stargate Program so that he may rescue his wife. Former First Prime of Apophis, Teal'c, betrays his master and rescues the Tau'ri prisoners being kept on Chu'lak. He, too, joins the Stargate Program to aid in their fight against the Goa'uld, inciting aspiration and freedom in other rebellious Jaffa. Hathor is released from her sarcophagus on Earth, and makes her way to the Stargate. After a failed attempt at enslaving the personnel of Cheyenne Mountain, Hathor escapes via the Stargate and begins to form her new empire in secrecy. Khnum becomes the ruler of Khenem. 1998 AD Via use of a 'Quantum Mirror', Daniel Jackson learnt of an attack on Earth by Apophis in an alternate reality. Knowing that this would happen in his reality, he and the rest of SG-1 embark on an unauthorised mission to thwart Apophis's plan. They successfully sabotage and destroy the two Ha'tak that had been dispatched to Earth. Apophis's position among the System Lords weakens due to this loss. In an attempt to strengthen his position, Heru'ur attacks and enslaves the populace of Cimmeria, only to be met with resistance from SG-1 and the Tau'ri. The humans somehow notify Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, of the situation, reigniting the diplomatic strife between the Asgard and the Goa'uld. Apophis kidnaps Rya'c, Teal'c's son, in an effort to lure the traitor back to Chu'lak. Rya'c, under the conditioning of Apophis's brainwashing, is taken back to Earth where he was to activate a biological weapon. This was averted when SG-1 removed the weapon from Rya'c, and reverted the brainwashing effect. Apophis fathers a son, the Harcesis, with Sha're. The implications of which include that a human child would possess all the knowledge of the Goa'uld, proving a strength for Apophis, but also an opportunity for the humans. 1999 AD Apophis requests asylum on Earth as his empire is absorbed by the renegade System Lord Sokar. Apophis dies, and is sent back to Sokar via the Stargate. Sokar revives Apophis using the sarcophagus in order to torture him numerous times over. Hathor successfully captures SG-1 and attempts to covertly acquire vital information. Teal'c, the only one not to have been held captive due to his ability to see through the ruse. He leads a rescue mission, successfully freeing the rest of SG-1, as well as inciting further rebellion among the Jaffa and killing Hathor. Former System Lord Seth is killed on Earth, after thousands of years of running a below-the-radar cultist faction. The System Lords agree to initiating Earth into the Asgard Protected Planets Treaty. Goa'uld in attendance of the signing of the treaty are Cronus, Nirrti and Yu. A training camp for Jaffa to prepare them for infiltration of the SGC is discovered by SG-1. The camp is rendered useless when it is revealed to the trainees that Apophis, their founder and God, is dead. The Stargate on Khenem is sealed and buried, preventing Gate travel to and from the planet. Amaunet and her host, Sha're, are killed by Teal'c. Sokar is killed by the Tok'ra, the moon Ne'tu is destroyed. Apophis returns to prominence, assuming control of Sokar's forces. 2000 AD Skaara is freed from the influence of Klorel after he escapes capture by Heru'ur and crashes on Tollana. The Replicators are brought into the Galaxy by the Asgard, who came seeking help from the Tau'ri. Osiris escapes from Earth. He takes the host of Sarah Gardner, a former love interest of Daniel Jackson, before fleeing the planet. Heru'ur is killed by Apophis when their meeting is sabotaged by SG-1. Apophis absorbs the empire of Heru'ur into his own, making him arguably the most powerful Goa'uld at the time. 2001 AD Apophis is killed when his flagship is over-run by Replicators. Later, Cronus is killed by SG-1. The sudden loss of the most powerful System Lords sends the Goa'uld race into chaos. 2002 AD Anubis, a half-ascended former System Lord, returns to prominence, with the assistance of Zipacna and Osiris. Despite the controversy surrounding his return and the debate it plunges the System Lords into, he is finally reaccepted into the System Lord council. Ba'al captures Jack O'neill in order to acquire information from him, under the assumption O'neill has intimate knowledge of the Tok'ra. Daniel Jackson ascends, the first human to transcend the physical and become one with the Ancients in several thousand years. Earth completes construction of it's first hyperspace capable ship, the Prometheus. The humans are now a more legitimate threat to the Goa'uld than ever before. 2003 AD Nirrti is killed by her genetic experiments on P3X-367. Mot is killed when an insurgence begins on P4S-237. Both incidents are down to SG-1's influence. Anubis dispatches a single Ha'tak to the Khenem system on exploration. It disappears, leading him to assume foul-play by Lord Yu. Anubis destroys Abydos when he salvages the Eye of Ra as part of the power source for his superweapon. The entire Abydonian people are wiped out, but are assisted in ascension by Oma Desala. Daniel Jackson attempts to combat Anubis using his ascended powers, but is promptly descended by the Others. With his new superweapon fully operational, Anubis is regarded as the dominant Goa'uld of the time. He develops an army of Kull Warriors, Goa'uld bred for war with advanced armour and weapons derived from Ancient technology. Anubis secures his place as the most powerful Goa'uld in existence. 2004 AD Anubis launches an all-out attack on Earth, breaking the Protected Planets Treaty. The crux of the battle takes place in Antarctica, where SG-1 discover an Ancient outpost. The use of this outpost's weapons obliterates Anubis unstoppable fleet, bringing a sudden conclusion to the battle. Ba'al becomes dominant System Lord. 2005 AD The Replicators make a full incursion into the Milky Way. All factions and races converge on Dakara to secure the temple and it's hidden weapon. System Lords are systematically wiped out by the Replicator forces. Ba'al leads a fleet of Ha'tak to Dakara to take the temple, and briefly allies himself with the Tau'ri to help program the device to eliminate the Replicators. After a hevay battle, the Replicators are destroyed. The Free Jaffa Nation take up residence at Dakara, and bring an end to the reign of the System Lords. Anubis is engaged in eternal battle with Oma Desala, ridding the Galaxy of one of the most virulent scourges to plague the Universe. Atum is forced to relinquish control of the Deneb system. Ba'al goes into hiding on Earth, cloning himself using stolen Asgard technology. 2006 AD *Am-heh begins a Goa'uld black market for technology and weapons, beginning his rise to power. 2008 AD *Ba'al is extracted from his host. He was believed to be the last of the System Lords in the Third Age of the Goa'uld. *Later the same year, with the old gaurd dead or in hiding a new gneration of Goa'uld begin to rise on seculded worlds. *Under the leadership of the Skratah, the System Lords reform and begin their efforts to retake theri former holdings in the face of resistance from the Free Jaffa Nation and Lucian Alliance. 2009 AD *As the System lords meet upon their battlestation Heliopolis, their ceremonies to elevate the System Lord Apollo are interuppted by the return of a legend made flesh, by the return of the oldest living Goa'uld, the son of Atok...Atlas. **Am-heh gains enough influence and is asked to Bastion to become a System Lord. **Am-heh betrays the System Lords and joins Atlas. **Raijin and Kawil disappear without a trace **Atum allies with Khnum around this time **Razh'ek becomes lord of Ulas **Khnum completes the first phase of expanding his domain. 2010 AD *Atlas gives control of a Wraith fleet to Am-heh, who then takes a Wraith as a host. *Am-heh breaks from the Titan Empire and forms the Wraith Empire. *War against the Vanir, the Goa'uld victory led by Atlas at the "Forge of Odin" goa'uld fleets are almost annihilated but the prestige goa'uld is strengthened. The war saw a temporary alliance with the Tok'ra and Tau'rì. 2011 AD *Khnum expands his empire and comes into conflict openly with Atlas. *Unsuccessful attack by the Goa'uld Mithridates on the planet Abydos. 2012 AD *Period crushing Goa'uld Empire, Khnum and a few gentlemen goa'uld seem to settle and steadily maintain their domains. *Resumes push in the Pegasus galaxy colonial, conflict between Ajax and Ramses and allies of the latter, Corvus disappears temporarily. *Maponos makes its appearance nell'impro goa'uld and conquer the system Tairngaire *Alliance between Khnum and Maponos. 2013 AD *Attack by Anubis to the System Lords, they are transported to another dimension parallel for a limited time. Defeat by Atlas of Anubis, who is trapped in a time dilation field. Atlas gets almost absolute control of the empire and began to target the extinction of the domain of Khnum. *The invasion of Anubis forces queens Khnum a place in the absence of the System Lord Khnum, the goa'uld Ra (clone) that is defeated by the Lord's own system that regaining his empire and forced into exile rival. *War between Atlas and Khnum, the latter defeated is deposed from the rank of System Lord. *New expansion of the empire of Khnum in the galaxy of pegasus. *Okoma emerges between goa'uld and becomes underlord of Quetesh, Akar and Amduat also emerge. *Okoma conquest of the planet Asculum. *Helios and Adonis disappears after a few months. *Wepwawet is conditional and takes the identity of Samael. *Disappears Maponos *Khnum loser is forced to take refuge on the planet Khenem where it enters into hiding slowly rebuilding his forces and began an extensive program of experiments on the population. *War between Ramsete and Mertseger in the Pegasus galaxy